Rian: Code Lyoko
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: What if Aelita wasn't the only one in Lyoko?


Creativity: This ability allows Aelita to create bridges, walls, plateaus, blocks, platforms, ramps, flats, delete structures, create clones (though she can only create one at a time as seen in "A Bad Turn"), mirror images, and illusions. Aelita was also able to use Creativity to free herself from William's Super Smoke in "William Returns". Creativity was also shown to be able to destroy X.A.N.A.'s Simulation Bubbles. Aelita can combine this ability with her Energy Fields, to make a large force field, which she did in "Replika". As a spectre on Earth, her stronger creativity allows Aelita to open sealed doors, and break computer codes in military bases, which she did in "Lab Rat". Aelita can also use Creativity to open the entrance to the core chamber in the Cortex. When used, Creativity is accompanied by soft, angelic, melodic sounds or non-lyrical vocalized singing and a thin light blue-colored aura that surrounds the user (Aelita).

Conjuration: This ability allows Rian to, similar to Aelita's Creativity, conjure walls, plateaus, blocks, platforms, ramps, flats, delete structures, and conjure illusions though, unlike Aelita, Rian is limited to these actions. Unlike Creativity, Conjuration only works with the elements available to each region: wood and vines in the Forest Sector, ice in the Ice Sector, rock in the Mountain Sector, and, by using "heat", illusions (aka mirage) in the Desert Sector; because of its unique coding, Conjuration cannot be used in Sector 5. When used, Conjuration is accompanied by an echoing whistle melody¹, dozens of overlapping whispers, and a soft, thin green aura which surrounds the user (Rian).

* * *

What if, in episode 52, after getting Aelita's memories and human DNA coding back, the Lyoko Warriors discover a hidden chamber deep in Lyoko's Heart that acts as a prison? What if they deactivate said prison and release Rian, one of the original members of Franz Hopper's team that worked on Lyoko and X.A.N.A.? During Season Three, Four, and Five² Rian helps the new Lyoko Warriors in defeating X.A.N.A.?

Rian was born Hadrian James Potter and is Franz Hopper's³ nephew (Franz was Lily and Petunia's younger brother) and Aelita's older cousin. After the Second Wizarding War (SWW), Harry⁴ would shorten his name to Rian and left for the Muggle World and eventually would find his uncle, who had just married, and eventually became apprenticed to Franz. Years later, after being hunted for their work, Franz, Rian, and Aelita would escape to Lyoko to live away from the world but X.A.N.A would eventually catch them: Franz was cast into the Digital Sea, becoming permanently devertualized, Rian was imprisoned deep in Lyoko's Heart, and Aelita's human DNA coding was stripped from her and she eventually lost her human memories.

¹ I admit that by "an echoing whistle melody", I imagine the Mockingjay Whistle ( www . youtube watch ? v = Y7 iqf 9 w JBPU, just without the spaces), only slightly stretched to last longer. I was rewatching the Code Lyoko series and thought since Creativity and Conjuration are so similar, they should both be melodious.

² Season Five of Code Lyoko aired in France under the name Code Lyoko: Evolution and was set when the Lyoko Warriors were in high school before being canceled after one season; the show was never imported to the USA (where I'm from). Instead of angelic voices, when Aelita uses Creativity in season 5, she is encased in a thin light blue-colored aura so I just combined the voices and aura. You can fin season 5 of Code Lyoko on youtube.

³ Franz Hopper was originally born Francis Evans though he would change his name after graduating high school to Waldo Franz Schaeffer shortly before attending college. Starting from 1974 to sometime in either the late 1990s or early 2000s, Waldo Schaeffer was working with a group of scientists on Project Carthage, a secret government program he created to intercept enemy communications where he met his wife: Anthea Hopper. Waldo, realizing that the success of this project would have grave consequences on the world, decided to flee with his wife and young daughter. The family had fled to Switzerland in an attempt to hide from Waldo's employers, who later kidnapped Anthea as a warning to Waldo. Fearful of his daughter's safety, Waldo escaped with Aelita and brought her to France, where he got a job as science teacher at the local boarding school: Kadic Academy. Waldo changed his first name to Franz, and used his wife's maiden name, Hopper, as his last name. Originally in the show, Franz worked on Lyoko until the late 1980s or early 1990s, but I changed the times so Harry would be old enough to work with Franz and his team.

⁴ As a wizard, Rian ages slower than muggles which explains his seemingly unchanging appearance since his employment under Franz though, just like Aelita, his time in Lyoko halted his aging giving him a pseudo-immortality as long as he remained in Lyoko. Rian, while also trying to escape with his family, was vertualized with Franz and Aelita as Aelita's protector. I was rewatching the Code Lyoko series and came up with the ideas for Rian's power: Rian, as Aelita's protector, has the ability to transfer his life points to Aelita but only if she's at risk of being devertualized; by doing this, he's the one devertualized while she recovers.


End file.
